Nazo vs Cell
Two beings of evil bent on perfection fight to the death in a ONE MINUTE MELEE!!!! Battle Nazo has finally done it...he defeated sonic the hedgehog...leaving him bloody and battered as many of his friends are now dead at the hands of his perfect form. Nazo:Do you see now,Sonic?This is the true power of chaos!You cannot stop it!There is NOBODY that can stop it!I AM ALL POWERFUL!I AM THE ONLY PERFECT BEING! Suddenly he heard footsteps and turned around to see Perfect Cell. Cell:Did I hear you correctly?You are the only perfect being? Nazo just chuckled. Nazo:And you are anywhere near my level of power? Cell:Not really,I'm actually STRONGER than you. Nazo growled,but then laughed. Nazo:That's funny...why don't you prove it,then? Both combatants got in a battle stance. LAST MAN STANDING WINS! FIGHT! both fighters collided punches that caused a crater to form,then they collided kicks before Nazo punched Cell several times,then elbowed him before cell hit him in the jaw with a knee,then kicked him repeatedly before doing a double axe handle,then did a ki blast to send Nazo flying. 50! Nazo:Not bad...not bad at all....thing is,I always hold back against my opponents. Cell:Oh?Because so do I!I was just toying with you. This caused Nazo to growl. Nazo:DON'T YOU DARE TOY WITH ME! Cell:Really have no reason not to...after all,you are below me in the perfection ranks,me being a solid 10 while you are in second place with 5. Nazo then charged at cell,screaming in rage,then threw a punch at Cell,but he managed to block it,though the force sent Cell skidding across the ground,though he managed to keep his blocking position. Nazo:I will NOT hold back against you! Nazo then teleported in front of cell and punched him several times before firing a massive blast that sent Cell flying. 40! Cell managed to recover and pop his neck. Cell:You wanna play that game,eh?Fine..i'll play along! Cell powered up,eventually reaching his full power. As both fighters' punches collided,the entire island shook from the force.Suddenly,Cell and Nazo appeared in front of sonic trading punches and kicks at speeds faster than his own. Sonic:Ugh...not bad...not bad at all. Sonic then passed out as Cell and Nazo continued to trade blows as the ground slowly started forming a crater,then they both collided with their kicks,causing several mountains to split in half. 30! Cell teleported behind Nazo and kicked him,sending him flying,then teleported in front of him and did a galick gun,though Nazo managed to block and and hit Cell with a knee,then did a double axe handle,though Cell managed to recover and land on his feet before doing an uppercut on Nazo,then kicked him several feet away before charging a kamehameha,but nazo teleported behind him and kneed him in the back,then elbowed him in the back of the neck. 20! As both fighters kept trading punches and kicks around the island,Cell kicked Nazo,but was then punched in the jaw by the hedgehog,then they kept fighting at uncalculable speeds.Nazo kneed cell,but was instantly elbowed by the artificial android,but managed to kick him before they both sped off to fight across the sea,nobody gaining a clear advantage. 10! As Cell and Nazo seperated from eachother,Cell charged up his Solar Kamehameha as Nazo charged up a massive death ball,then they both fired their blasts at the same time,causing a beam struggle to occur.As Both men powered up,increasing the strength of their blasts,both blasts ended up exploding,causing a massive explosion to occur,sending both combatants crashing to the ground,with both fighters knocked out. DOUBLE K.O!!!! Both fighters laid there,knocked out and not moving.Suddenly,a man with lavender colored hair,black pants,a black shirt and a blue jacket landed at cell's feet,then obliterated him. ???:Finally...we can all rest at peace for the future. Suddenly,he flew off as Cell's body slowly began to regenerate. LADIES AND GENTLEMAN,WE HAVE.... A TIE!!! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 3